


The Great Early Morning Laptop Search

by HeyitsRochelle, RyanJames



Series: Drabbles [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Ficlet, bi pride, dean is bi, mentions of porn, mentions of transgender werewolves
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-16
Updated: 2017-07-16
Packaged: 2018-12-02 17:55:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 842
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11514480
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HeyitsRochelle/pseuds/HeyitsRochelle, https://archiveofourown.org/users/RyanJames/pseuds/RyanJames
Summary: Sam is really getting tired of Dean taking his things.





	The Great Early Morning Laptop Search

Sam was really getting sick of Dean taking his things. He had thought that once they had moved into the bunker it would stop. They weren’t crammed together in shithole motels or sleeping in the Impala. They each had their own space. Dean had his bedroom and the garage. Sam had his room and the library. But still Dean couldn’t stay out of brother’s things. Sometimes it was small stuff, his desk being out of order or his favorite pen missing. Once in awhile, it’s the cap getting left off of his toothpaste, in his own bathroom. More than once, his deodorant had disappeared, only to be found among Dean’s toiletries. Between the credit card scams and the bar room gambling, Dean could easily afford a half decent laptop of his own to fill up with porn.

He started in the kitchen, coffee in hand, hoping to do a bit more research on a pack of young transgender werewolves. The boys had contacted Jody when they heard about a werewolf attack just outside Sioux Falls, in Lennox. Claire knew one of the boys in the pack and swore they were innocent but seemed reluctant to give any more info. His computer was not on the table where he had left it and Dean had gone out to grab food. Sam rolled his eyes and headed for the War Room. He found nothing there. He came up empty in the library as well. His irritation rising as he headed for Dean’s bedroom.

He placed his mug on Dean’s dresser, scanning the room. When he crouched down to peer under the bed, he spotted something between the headboard and the night stand. It was just a small sticker. A flag with diagonal stripes; dark pink on top, purple next, then blue on the bottom. He reached out his hand and let his fingers glide over the sticker’s smoothness. Sam immediately recognized the the colors and it’s arrangement as the exact same that could be found in the official bisexual flag logo. He had seen it hanging on the wall of Brady’s dorm at Stanford. He let his hand still on the sticker and wondered what his brother was doing with it. For obvious reasons Sam could tell it was new plus nobody else slept in this room. 

Tearing his gaze away from the sticker he checked his watch and realized that Dean had been gone long enough and would be back pretty soon. He went back to finding his laptop.

 

He scanned around the room once more, keeping an extra lookout for the familiar surface of his laptop. He checked underneath the bed but got nothing. He lifted his head up from the floor and was about to give up, groaning in frustration, when he saw a glimpse of the familiar cover. 

Sam pulled his laptop from under Dean’s pillow, glancing back at the sticker as he stood. He grabbed his coffee and headed back to the War Room. He had just sat down at the table when Dean walked in the door through the garage, a twelve-pack in one hand and a few grocery bags in the other. Sam opened his computer to see if there was any battery left. 

“Hey Sammy. I couldn’t find that soy whatever but I got pie.” Sam peered over the top of his laptop, looking at his brother, the bisexual flag sticker lingering in his mind. “What's up with you?” 

“When I was looking for my laptop I-uh,” Sam began, scratching the back of his neck. “I saw the sticker.” 

“What?” 

“I saw the sticker, the bisexual pride sticker,” Dean’s frowned, looking somewhat uncomfortable. “Look Dean, it's okay. I'm not judging. You could have just told me.” 

“Yeah well what am I supposed to say? Hey Sammy! I found us a case, oh and I like dudes!” 

“Look, I know it's probably not easy and we’ve still got a long way to go in terms of acceptance as a society. But it’s me and I want you know that I support you no matter what.” Sam said calmly. Dean looked at him before looking down at his feet. Sam noticed a small smile tug at the corner of his lips and there was a few minutes of silence, before he looked back up. 

“Thanks Sammy. Now can we stop with the touchy feely, sappy crap and drink and eat?” 

Sam rolled his eyes playfully but smiled at Dean, his brother returned the smile before opening up the beers and sitting down next to him. Sam turned on his laptop’s screen but didn't look up. 

“Seriously Dean?” He said after a few moments. 

“Hey, if you don’t like what I get, shop yourself.”

He turned his laptop around to show Dean that the browser was frozen very graphic gay porn, giving him his best bitchface. 

“Oh. That.” The color drained from Dean face and he couldn’t keep eye contact with his brother.

“How many times have I told you not to surf porn on my computer? Too many!”

**Author's Note:**

> [Bi pride flag](https://images-na.ssl-images-amazon.com/images/I/21-6W5W4AKL._SX355_.jpg)   
>  [Dean's room in the bunker](https://s-media-cache-ak0.pinimg.com/originals/12/38/df/1238dfa00e0b811244bce06c69398a29.gif)   
>  [Rochelle's blog](http://sprinkleofhappinessuniverse.tumblr.com/)   
>  [Ryan's blog](http://illbeyourgentlemanstory.tumblr.com/)


End file.
